


As the flowers bloom

by Franfics



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ANGSTY SAD TIME BITCHES, GON AND KILLUA ARE ADORABLE OMFG, Gon is oblivious, Hanahaki Disease, Hisoka is a dick, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, be ready to cry, illumi is a good big brother, illumi is a love sick IDOIT, im making this up as i go, killua is slightly less of an IDOIT but still love sick, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franfics/pseuds/Franfics
Summary: Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a disease where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs, which will eventually grow large enough to render breathing impossible if left untreated. There is no set time for how long this disease lasts but it may last from 2 weeks to 3 months until the victim dies unless the feelings are returned or the plants are surgically removed.[3] There is also no set flower that blossoms in the lungs but it may be the enamoured’s favourite flower or favourite colour.[4] Hanahaki can be cured through surgical removal of the plants' roots, but this excision also has the effect of removing the patient's capacity for romantic love. It may also erase the patient’s feelings for and memories of the enamoured. It can also be cured by the reciprocation of the victim's feelings. These feelings cannot be feelings of friendship but must be feelings of genuine love. The victim may also develop Hanahaki Disease if they believe the love to be one-sided but once the enamoured returns the feelings, they will be cured.[5]
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	As the flowers bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh....yeah

I’m just making this to pressure my self to actually start writing it 👁👅👁


End file.
